Once we were Friends
by Nian7
Summary: Sakura at 6 yrs old was everyones dream friend, untill she moved away. Her friends spent yrs looking for her untill some forgot and others gave up. 10 yrs later and she is back, but she brang a little trouble.saku centric
1. Chapter 1

THE PAST

The lady looked down, fiddling her fingers. She was dead, she knew it. There she was babysitting the sons and Daughters of the most powerful people in the world and what happened? The Kazekage of Sand's youngest son, Gaara, was missing. The little heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hintata, was crying again. The young master Chouji was off eating all the kids lunches. And the rest of the kids were either fighting, sleeping, or being to shy to even move. This was bad, these kids were dropped off here to have fun and be watched, and here they were all miserable. She was dead.

While the lady was lost in thought, a little girl with pink hair cut to her shoulders came in with her parents. "Um, excuse me, Mrs.?" The lady jumped up. "Eh? Oh excuse me…I'm sorry." "No problem, we're here to drop off out daughter, Haruno Sakura." The lady looked down to see the pretty little girl. "Hello.." The lady said softly. The little girl waved and smiled. "Hi!" The lady immediately perked up. She just might be saved! This girl didn't look shy or feisty at all, this little girl just might be her hero! "Hello, why don't you come with me and you can play here with the other kids." The little girl nodded and took the lady's hand. They stopped into the back yard, where the playground was at. "Excuse me, everyone! We have a new person with us." The kids ignored her. "Um yea…. Anyway why don't you introduce your self?" The little girl wasn't listening either. The lady threw up her hands. The situation WAS hopeless!

Sakura stared straight ahead. On one of the swings was boy with blond spiky hair, he looked sad. She hated it when people looked sad. She ran straight up to him. "Can I sit here?" He turned his head and just stared. "Please? I promise not to talk to you if you don't want me to.." H looked up sharply, "Do you even eant me to…I mean talk to me?" She gave him a confused look and stared. Why wouldn't she want to talk to him? Understanding the look he answered, "Most people ignore me and hate me. My adopted daddy, Iruka, says that it's because I'm special but I dunno." She looked at him closely, studying him. The she smiled, "But you are special!" The boy's eyes widened. "I am?" Sakura giggled, "Yup!" The boy giggled too, "Cool!" She looked at him and they both started to laugh.

A pair of eyes watched them from the shadows.

"My names Naruto, whats your?" She blushed a little. "My names Sakura" He held out his hand. "Nive to meet ya! Friend?" She looked at his hand, then his face, she smiled. "Yea!" He giggled, then he ran to a ball and through it. "Catch?" She nodded, "Sure!" They giggled and ran around until finally the ball landed in the shadows. A red geaded little boy peeked out and shyly grasped the ball. Sakura stared at him, he looked scared, she didn't like that. Suddenly she got an idea. What if she asked him to play too! "Hey! Why don't you come throw the ball at us?" He looked down, seeming a little sad. He threw the ball. She picked it up, "You comin?" He looked up, "I c- can play?" She nodded, smiling. Naruto grinned like an idiot, "Sure you can play! Welcome to the group!" The red head looked up startled, "A group? I- I'm I one?" Sakura nodded, "Yea, ours! But under one condition!" The red head nodded and leaned in closely to listen. "You have to be our friend! So… you wanns be our friend?" The red head stared for a moment in disbelief. Friend? They wanted to be HIS friend? "Aren't you scared of me?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. "Should we be?" Gaara nodded with tears. Sakura looked at Naruto and then the red head, "Well, we're NOT!" Gaara, smiled, "Naruto and Sakura, right? Well if Gaara." Naruto laughed "Cool name! So you wanna be friends?" Gaara nodded happily. So they laughed and played and then split lunch, since Chouji ate most of every ones, and just plainly had fun. Until they heard the sound of crying and laughter. "What that?" Naruto and Gaara shrugged then ran over to investigate. Hinata was on the floor crying as to boys danced around her yelling things like "THE HYUUGA WEAKLINK!" or "STUTTER GIRL". This really pissed off Sakura, Gaara and Naruto so they ran over. "Knock it off!" The guys turned, "Oh it's the new girl and the freaks!" Gaara and Naruto hung their head down, but Sakura was beyond pissed. "THEY ARE NOT FREAKS BUT MAYBE YOU GUYS ARE! PFFT, PICKING ON A GIRL! PUH- LEZ!" The guyz trembled in fury. "Shut the hell up you big forheaded bitch!" The guys sneered. Sakura tilted her head, a little confused. What is a b-bitch? (she's 5 yrs old) She didn't knoiw what it was but it must not have been good cuz she could here Naruto and Gaara growling behind her. "What are you doing with my cousin!" The guys turned around slowly, sit it wa the Hyuuga that everone said would be the perfect shinobi when h wad older. Hell, he was already a good fighter and he was only 6! He was protective of his family, especially his cousin, he would rip them to piece; they knew he could do it. So they did the only sensible thing. Run. Hinata came to Sakura shyly, "Thank you for saving me…" Sakura smiled, "Happy to help!" Hianta looked down blushing madly, "Um.. well…could you…" Sakura looked at the girl, "Eh, What is it?" Hinata kept her eyes on the ground, "Would y-you……" Her eyes went in every direction. "Would y- you… please… BE MY FRIEND TOO?" Sakura's eyes widened to saucers. Neji stared, he really hoped that the pink haired girl would say yes, if she did she would be the 1st friend Hinata ever had. "yea, sure. And you could even be Naruto and Gaara's friend too! They're nice." Hinata looked up with tears and hugged Sakura. A friend! A real friend! Neji looked at the 2, feeling like hugging the pink haired girl too. "Thank you" He whispered.

Authors note;' Hey! I just came up with this it's silly but anyaway… should I keep going with it? Please help me out and review, tell me if I should continue or not. Please vote yes or no and let me know, ASAP. Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm still not sure if I should continue this but we'll see. I'll give this story a little try for those who've said yes. For those of you who voted thanx!

PAST

Hinata looked around, what should she do? Should she invite them over? "HINATA!" She looked around to see her father. "I heard you cried today, you still have n o friends?" Hinata's eyes casted down. Her father sighed. "And I heard that you got picked on again, yu should try to stick up for yourself. You give the Hyuuga name a bad reutation when you don't." Hinata nodded, her eyes swelling with tears.

Sakura glared at the man. He was just mean to her friend! "Hey Mister! Don't make fun of Hinata- chan!" Hinta's father stared at the girl, in total shock. Was she talking to him? Everyone else stared in horror, she just told off Lord Hyuuga, leader of one of the most powerful clans in the country! Sakura though was to mad to notice, she had her hands on her hips and was ready to fight. Lord Hyuuga recovered from his shock enough to ask, "Why do you care?" Sakura walked over until she stood in front of Hinata. Because she's my friend! And friends stick up for each other! So if you want to get to Hinata then you'll have to go through me!" Lord Hyuuga began, to everyone's shock, smile. Everyone gasped, Hinata shook so hard that she almost toppled over. " So you can fight?" Sakura nodded and then proudly jutted her chin out, " My names Haruno Sakura and I'm going to be a ninja one day!" Lord Hyuuga grinned, "And I'm sure you'll be a good ninja." He turned to Hinata and smiled gently. "I'm sorry…" Hinata gasped, so did everyone else. Sakura just smiled, "That's better, thank you." "Hinata would you like to invite your friend(s) over?" Hinata smiled, tears streaming down her face, "Yea! Sakura, w- would you and the others like to come over?" Sakura paled, "Is that.. did I just tell off…your father?" Hinata nodded. "OMG, I AM SOOOO SORRY!" Lord Hyugga's eye- brow raised up, "Had you kmown I was her father would you have still defended her?" Sakura stared, she wasn't about to lie so she said it as bluntly as possible. "Wouldn't hesitate." Lord Hyuuga laughed in a booming voice. "That's good to know." They all walked off with Sakura getting hugs from everyone. She had no idea why though.

At the House: "Milord, Lord Uchiha is here with his sons." Lord Hyuuga nodded,Hinata shuddered, and the other boys grimed a bit. Sakura on the other hand was confused. "U- U- chi- ha? Who's dat?" They all turned to her, surprised. Everyone knew of the Uchihas. "Hello." Everyone turned to see Lord Uchiha walk in. Behind was his 2 sons. "So who's the pink girl?" Sakura flinched, pink girl? "Is Hinta- chan still weak?" Sakura shuddered, rage filled her. Everyone had decided to pick on her new frien today is what it seemed like. Well it was stoping now.

Before Lord Hyuuga had a chance to defend his daughter Sakura snapped. "Who do you think you are? HINTA IS NOT WEAK! AND IF ANYONE SAYS SHE IS AGAIN I'M GONNA GO AFTER THEM!" Lord Uchiha stared in shock. The Uchiha brothers stared in awe and admiration, and Hinata was on the verge of singing to Sakura "Did you ever know, that you're my Hero?" Sakura was trembling in the after shocks of her anger. "How dare YOU! Who do you think YOU are? Little girl I am a clan leader! Learn respect for your elders and more importantaly your BETTERS! Rude, ill-mannered girl." But this time, before SAKURA could defend herself, everyone else did, And when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Gaara, Naruto, and Neji were being held back by Lord Hyuuga who was yelling out about how Sakura was not rude just blunt and kind to a fault, Hianta was actually glaring with her Byakkugan and muttering things like "Bully, dumg no nothing bully", and Itachi and Sasuke (the 3 Uchiha brothers) were saying thing like, "she's just defending her friends!" Lord Uchiha was shocked. Sakura was confused, only she should have been riled, so why was everyone else so riled? "HEYYY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Slowly she walked up to Lord Uchiha who had fallen onto the floor in surprise, "Look, I know I was rude but still. Hinata is kind and strong. You just don't k now her well enough to see that. People don't have to APPEAR strong to BE strong, my sensai taught me that. She said that only fools underestimate and look down on others just my appearance. And I don't think you are a fool, are you?" She gave him her wise but innocent look. He stared and then smiled. It was silly but she was right, and he felt like a fool for just then realizing it. "No I'm not a fool, but I was." Sakura stared at him in confusion. He smiled, "Your very wise for your age, what is your name?" She looked at him like he had grown 3 heads, "S- Sakura. Haruno Sakura." He smiled, "Well Haruno Sakura, it is a priveledge to meet you, I see that you are a good friend to Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto-" Negi cut in, "And me!" Lord Uchiha chuckled as everyone else gaped at Neji, "And Neji, I hope that maybe you'll be a good friend to my sons, if you can Accept them." Sakura looked REALLY confused, but she said, "Yea, I'll be your sons and Neji's Friend IF they accept me. AND they exept my other friends." She looked back at Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto who all smiled warmly at her. Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji all said together, "WE ACCEPT!" Everyone laughed as the 3 boys blushed slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm still not sure if I should continue this but we'll see. I'll give this story a little try for those who've said yes. For those of you who voted thanx! Oh and Thanx for the reviews guys!

PAST

Sakura's chest heaved up and down. She had been in Konoha now for almost a month and already she was condidered part of everyone's family. She didn't mind, it showed that she was just really liked, and that her and her friends had gotten closer. It was just weird that everyone freaked out when Lord Hyuuga said that he was going to teach her the Hyuuga fighting style. He started training her on it right away. Her, Neji, and Hinata trained together. The training was hard but she didn't mind. It was knid of fun, she would never admit that to anyone though. To everyone around her, training was nothing to joke about.

Later on she ended up training with everyone else too. Gaara's family taught her their special styles, Naruto's adopted family taught her they're style, and the Uchiha's taught her they're style. It was all hard work but that was okay. She was glad, her family didn't have ANY style, they were'nt fighters though. They were walking talking brains.

During one special training though Sakura and others got some things figured out. Everyone trained together that day. They were all thinking about how Itachi had said they were like a big family, and he's kind of like their big brother. They were all happy to hear that but they had one question. What was a big brother? None of them had big brothers, Gaara did, but the others didn't. So they went to Itachi. "Itachi nii- san, whats a big brother?" Itachi looked at them in surprise and inwardly laughed, it was at times like these that he remembered that these kids were all a ound 5 yrs old. They usually acted so mature that he'd forget. "A big Brother is a brother who is always there for you. When you need him, he's there. He's suppose to protect you as much as he can." They all stared in wonder, so that was what a big brother was! Cool, they all had a big brother, they grinned. YAY!

Everyone was happy, except Naruto. For some reason he was sad, no one noticed except Sakura. She didn't know what was wrong, but as his friend she felt obliged to find out. She followed him home and stood out hi window, he started to cry. She stiffened, Naruto was crying! "It isn't fair! How came papa Iruka had to get a mission today of all days, on my Birthday!" Sakura paled, that's right, Iruka was on a mission that he would not be back from for a week. She felt bad, SHE didn't even know it was his Brithday. "IT ISN'T FAIR! WHY DOES THINGS LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! REALLY, DOES ANYONE EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!" Sakura stepped back feeling hurt. How could he feel that way? She cared! So did all the others they've been hanging out with.

She ran quickly through the streets skidding to a halt in front of a bakery. She didn't really have much money but she was determined to get him some sweet! She stared at the cake in the window, if only she could afford THAT for Naruto, then he would know for certain that she cared. Her head went down, at most she could afford a SMALL cake, enough to give everyone a very tiny piece. She got lost in her thoughts until she heard a loud "EHEM!" She turned around, "Excuse us but your in our way!" Sakura blushed, she didn't realize that she had been blocking the doorway to the bakery, she stepped inside and held the door open apologizing the whole time. "I'm sorry, so sorry!" Chouji shrugged, "It's ok." Sakura stared at him, studing him and his pals. She tilted her head, was it just her imagination or was Chouji a bit bigger all around then last week? Next to him stood a very bored looking boy (Shikamaru), next to him was very pretty girl with golden lock (Ino), and next to her was a boy holding a dog (Kiba). She grinned, the dog was adorable.

Since they just turned and ignored her she just shrugged and walked to the counter. After ordering he cake she started to walk out but was stopped by the pretty blond girl who had walked in with Couji. "Hey forehead girl, you took the last vanilla, cinnamon cake!" Sakura's whole body froze, forehead girl? The blond whipped her shoulder length locks around her head. Sakura slowly turned. "What do you want with that cake anyway? You gonna eat it all yourself? Are you a pig on top of being a big forehead girl?" Sakura in low voice said, "No it's for my friend Naruto's birthday." Chouji and his friend laughed, "You're the freaks friend?" Sakura's body hunched, her control on her anger was slipping fast. They laughed harder, except the bored guy, he just smirked. Everyone all but heard the snap. "Who do you think you are?" She had had enough of people judging her friends. "Who do you guys think you are to just judge him like that when you don't even know him? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE IS, WHAT HE'S LIKE, OR WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH AND YOU WANT TO JUDGE HIM? YOUR WRONG, HE'S NOT A FREAK YOU GUYS ARE!" Her chest heaved in anger, her face was flushed. Before Ino could say something Shikamaru stepped forward, "Don't say anything, Ino. She right and you know it!" His eyes looked Sakura over lazily, "On behalf of my friends and myself I'm sorry." They all nodded, Ino did so after getting elbowed by Kiba. Grudgingly she had to admit, the girl was right. Sakura sighed, "If you want you can come to Naruto's Birthday." They all looked at each other. "Who will be there?" Sakura bit her lip, thinking. "Everyone; the Uchiha family, the Hyuuga family, the Subaku sand family, and me." They all stared in shock, did she just name the 3 most powerful families in the country? She nodded, "And yea, that's about it. Meet me here in an hour and I'll tell you were to go, ok? See ya!" She ran off leaving everyone else staring at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm still not sure if I should continue this but we'll see. I'll give this story a little try for those who've said yes. For those of you who voted thanx! Oh and Thanx for the reviews guys! And before I forget MERRY CHRISTAMAS!

PAST

Sakura ran down the street wheezing, she had been running around like crazy trying to make everything special for Naruto. She went to the bakery and mett up with Chouji and the others. Together they walked to the Hyuuga mansion where Lord Hyuuga offered for the party to be. Next was to get Naruto, which was easy.

"NARUTO!" Sakura stood outside his door banging on it. Naruto wiped his eyes and ran outside, "What are you doing here?" Sakura grinned, "Come on! I know you love Ramen and so when Hinata told me that the Hyuuga chef had made some extra Ramen and was giving it away, I knew I had to call you." Naruto perked up, "Free Ramen!" Sakura nodded and in a flas Naruto grabbed her and dragged her to the Hyuuga mansion. The whole way Sakura laughed.

When they opened the door Naruto almost fell over in surprise when everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" But what really had Naruto in shock was that Chouji and hi group was there. He did double taked when he saw them there. Sakura meanwhile was on the floor laughing. Naruto's face was unforgettable!

Later, when it came time to cut the cake, Naruto was began to cry. Sakura looked down, feeling bad, maybe he was upset over the cake. She herself almost started to cry. But ti her surprise Naruto flung his arms around her and sobbed hard. "I saw this cake in a window once. You once told me that you were going to save your money to buy a yoyo that you really wanted. Yestaeday you said that you had only $7.00. That cake was worth $7.00." He pulled back and looked at her smiling. "You spent all your money on me, why?" Sakura smiled sadly, "So you'd know that someone cared." Hinata stepped forward, "We set up this thing so you'd know that we all cared." Gaara came forward with a nod, "We are friends now right? Friends fo things like this for one another!" Itachi came forward and chucked Naruto under his chin, "Remember what I said? Big brothers are always there for their younger brothers and sisters. Last I checked you were one of my younger brothers." Sasuke nodded, "Yea, what types of friends/ family would we be if we didn't celebrate your birthday with you?" Naruto stared at them and then smiled with tears streaming down his face. "Thank you…"

It was really late when the whole thing stopped so they all just slept over. It began to thunder in the middle of the night. And to everyones surprise Sakura got REALLY quiet. She was trembling and her ears went red. "Sakura..?" Sakura hunched to the floor her face going white. She mumbled something over and over. Lord Hyuuga ran out into the stormy weather himself and brang back a doctor who predicted that Sakura was very ill. "I don't know how it happened but she stained herself so much, she's going to need LOTS of rest and care. She'll be as weak as a newborn for awhile." Lord Hyuuga nodded, "Thank you doctor." He closed the door after the doctor to see Naruto pale and petrified, "It's all my fault, she ran around straining herself for me." He began to cry, "NO! I …..SAKURA!" He fell to his knees, Lord Hyuuga picked him up. Kiba came in very angry, "Don't say that! She did this because she wanted to! Don't blame yourself or you'll be huring her!" Naruto nodded, he did not want to hurt her! Lord Hyuuga sighed, "She'll be fine but she'll be weak for some time, so she'll need our help okay?" He really hoped he had explained it right, he was talking to a bunch of 5,6, and 10 yrs olds. They all nodded and took care of Sakura for that whole week with deadly focus. When she woke up from her trance she didn't even remember a thing. But they did, and from that day on they were very protective of her.


	5. Chapter 5

PAST

Sakura skipped happily home, it had been almost 3 yrs since she had moved to Konoha and she loved it! She was 8 yrs old and life seemed pretty good.

She walked into the house passing through the living room only to stop in the kitchen. Sitting at a table were her parents, and they looked tense. They stared at her as if they had something horrible to tell her, and they sort of did. "Sakura sit down." Sakura sat, suddenly feeling and overwhelming sense of fear as her parents looked at her sternly. "We had a talk with some people today and have now come to a decision. Your fathers business will be taking us away, and we would have said no but your health had been very bad. A hospital by the place your dad will be working offers great medications and therapy you can use. So we've decide to move out of Konoha." Sakura face filled with white sweat, her eyes bulged. "Moving…? Please daddy! Don't make us go, please!" Her father turned his head, he couldn't bear to look at her face, "It's for the best." Sakura began to cry, she was wailing now, pain was evident on her face, "Please!" She sobbed. "I'll make myself get better I promise just please don't make me go!" She sobbed louder, her parents didn't say anything they just grabbed her and held on tight. She felt alarmingly light, she didn't understand. How could they scold her for that when she had so much confusion in her? They knew what she'd be leaving behind. "In about 10 yrs we'll come back ok?" She looked at them, "Promise?" Her parents nodded, "Ok" They all held on to each other, afraid to let go.

Hinata cried as did the others, even the Gaara. They had just found out Sakura was leaving in a few hours. Lord Uchiha and Lord Hyuuga together threw her a HUGE go away party that everyone in the town went to. "Promise you won't forget me?" They all nodded. Sakura walked to her parents, "I won't forget any of you, I promise!" Hinata and Naruto sobbed harder, "I'll be back in 10 yrs, wait for me!" She yelled while her parents put her in the car and drove off. Everyone there nodded, Hinata and the gang spent along time in sadness but they held on to each other and stayed beast friends. All of them vowing to wait for her. But as time went, their memerys went blurry, they could not really remember her but that wouldn't stop them from finding her when the 10 yrs were up. They waited impatiently, holding on to a small hope.

Present

Sakura smiled as she looked up at the sky, she was finally home and ready to keep her promise. She only hoped that her friends still remembered too.

Authors note: I don't think this chapter was all that but… yea… anyway Sakura and the gang are now grown up and now they have to find Sakura. They'll all be using their memries of her to find her so you'll still be seeing the chibi Naruto gang a lot. There will be romance soon but I''' need your help on that cuz I have no idea who I should pair! So votes would be nice, please. Thanx! And have some very Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

PRESENT

Sakura walked through the school uneasily, did the white walls have to look so intimidating? She looked at the numbers above the doors, which one was 2-D? She turned a corner and sighed in relief, she'd finally found classroom 2- D. Holding her breath she opened the door and walked in. She tried not to blush but it was hard, the minute she walked in all heads swerved to look at her. The teacher came to her with a kind smile, "Hello, my name is Kurenai, I'll be your homeroom teacher. You're the new girl right?" Sakura nodded. The teacher turned to the class, "Everyone this is our new classmate, Haruno Sakura, please make her feel comfortable." The whole class nodded except one girl who just smirked and mumbled, "Like hell we'll make her comfortable." Some of the class snickered. "Something you'd like to repeat Kin?" Kin stared at her teacher, shit, she hadn't meant for Kurenai to hear her. "  
I said of course we'll make her feel comfortable." Kin added a sweet smile, Kurenai just rolled her eyes. "Sakura just sit in the seat in the corner by the window." Sakura nodded and walked over. She sighed, she could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile in class 2- F, Ino and Hinata were busy chatting. "Hinata, do you think she's here? I mean it's been 10 yrs now right?" Hinata nodded, "I hope she's here." They both stared at each other, it had been a long time, they hoped that she'd remember them.

In the kendo room Neji and the guys practiced their aims. "Do you think she'd here Neji?" Neji shrugged. Gaara growled, "Why do you keep asking? She's not here, there is no way! Even if she was, she's probably just forgot about us so forget her already!" Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke interrupted him, "Instead of wondering about some freakin girl maybe you guys should concentrate on you training!" The others nodded but Kiba and Naruto didn't. They refused to give up on the girl of their past.

At lunch time the whole gang mett up, together they ate and argued and did what they normaly did when they saw each other. Kin stopped in front of them, "Can I sit with you guys?" They all just glanced at her and shrugged. "So Shikamaru, are you coming over my house today or what?" Shikamaru shrugged, "As long as your sister stays the hell away from me, sure." Gaara smirked, big bad and lazy Shikamaru was afraid of his sister, Temari. No that he could blame Shikamaru, his sister was freacky at times, but it was still amusing. Ino clenched her fist as Kin once again tried to flirt with Sasuke, couldn't Kin see that she was being annoying and gross? Kin was practically on top of Sasuke and was making more then a few people lose they're appetites.

Sakura grabbed her tray and practically felll into it when someone suddenly tripped her, she turned to see Kin's smirking face. It was her first day at this school and already she was getting to know this girl, Kin, quite well. "OOPS, my bad." She laughed. Ino and the others stared. "Kin that wasn't cool." Kin turned to Ino, "But come on she deserved it!" Sakura stood up slowly and put her tray down, she patted her clothes to get the dirt off. "Why exactly did I deserve that?" Kin turne!" She laughed, Sakura nodded. She began to walk away. Kin smrked and then saw another kod that she loved to pick on walk by, "Hey green freak!" The kid, (Lee) turned, "Nice spandex!" She laughed while Ino and the others grounded they're teeth, but before they could say or do something Sakura marched over and slapped Kin across the face. Kin blinked in shock. "What the hell do you think your doing pinky?" she asked Sakura. Sakura saw red, pinky? "Who the hell do you think you are?" Her face flushed and he cheat heaved, she hadn't been this angry since the last time she was here, 10 yrs ago! Her chest heaved. " Lady YOU'RE THE freak! And the next time you pick on me or him," She pointed at the kid in green, (Lee), "You better be ready to fight!" With that she picked up her tray and walked to the kid in green(Lee), "Hey are you ok?" Lee nodded, "Yes thank you! My name is Lee" Sakura smiled, "My names Sakura, I just started coming to this school today!" Lee nodded, "Which means that you probably have no where to sit, why don't you come sit with me and myfriends?" Sakura grinned, "Sure!" Lee smiled and led her to his table.

Kin sat in complete shock, while the others just stared. Kiba sat I awe, she sounded just like the girl from his past, the one who told him off when he had called Naruto a freak., on the day of Naruto's Birthday, outside of the bakery.

FLASHBACK

"He's not a freak, you're the freaks! You shouldn't judge him when you don't even know him!" The pink haired girl glared.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kiba?" Kiba shook his head, "huh?" Ino looked at the girl, "Didn't that girl sound familiar?" Kiba nodded, "Yea…she did."

Meanwhile Lee walked Sakura to his table, "Sakura these are my friends; Shino and Tenten." Sakura smiled, "Hey"

Authors note: Sorry this was a bit short but my hand hurts. Thanx fot the reviews, I can already tell who the winning pairs are, I will do my best! lol, I know I said this before but anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	7. Chapter 7

PRESENT

Sakura and Shino went to Iruka's class slowly, neither wanting to walk in. To Sakura the name Iruks sounded familiar, to Shino, walking into Iruka's class was like walking into hell. Why? Because some chubby kid(Chouji) sat next to him and would spill fodd and junk on him. When he told Sakura about it she just laughed.

She stopped laughing though when Iruka came and in front of everyone just stared dead at her. "You're the new kid right?" She had to remind herself not to stutter when she replied, "Yes, my names Haruno Sakura." Iruka nodded, he couldn't put his finger on it but he had seen her before. "Well, show me what you've learned so far." She tilted her head, completely confused. "Show you?" He nodded, "Yea, this is a ninja school so fight me." Everyone began to murmue, Sakura stared at I ruka like he was crazy.

Lord Hyuuga hated going to these Checkups, but as one of the big backers of the school, he was obliged to do a monthly visit to the ninja academy. He walked into Iruka's room, if he was going to be forced to do a visit than he'd at least visit Iruka. After all, Iruka was his friend and he liked checking up on the how the kids were doing. At the moment, it seemed Iruka was going to test some new girl, he grinned. It might be interesting to see what she could do.

Sakura got into stance, her legs were trembling. It was one thing to fight in a dojo with about 6 kids watching you, but here she was fighting in front of about 40 kids! She gulped, she did not want to fight in front of an audience, especially in front of Kin. She could already see Kin's smirking face if she was to lose. She closed her eyes, she could NOT lose!

A man shouted "Start!" Funny how the guy told them to start but neither Iruka or Sakura moved. Time stood still until suddenly Iruka was behind her, damn he was fast. Before she could react he punched her, she skidded across the floor. She wiped off blood then looked around. It was like he vanished. Up, left, right, behind, …no he was beneath her in the ground! Iruka shot up and grabbed her ankle, flipping her hard enough to send her crashing into the wall behind her.

The man who had shouted looked at the cloud of dust, already assuming that the match was over and that the new girl had lost. Lord Hyuuga sighed, she was really weak, that match was barely worth even calling a match. But just as he was about to turn around he heard a whiz.

Iruka turned to see Sakura stand up wobbly. Kin rolled her eyes, "Hey Pinky! Just give up already and drop out of this academy, your too weak to be a ninja!" She smirked.

Sakura looked up a Kin and then looked all around her. She put her head down and breathed, she would NOT lose! She usually didn't do this but it had to be done. She changed stances, crouching in a style that had every member of the Hyuuga clan shocked.

Lord Hyuuga leaned so far forward that he almost fell. What was this? This new kid was crouched in the Hyuuga fightin

G style but there was a few differences. Neji leaned forward and then turned to look at Gaara. Her fist was clenched in the way of the sand..

Sakura stood still rememebering everything she had learned from her friend when she was last here, 10 yrs ago.

FLASHBACK

Sakura fell forward and muttered, this was really hard! "Sakura, like this!" Neji showed Sakura how to properly balance herself in the Hyuuga stance. Sakura tried and fell forward a bit. "Sorry, I got distaracted.." She mumbled, tears forming around her eyes. She couldn't seem to get this right. "DON'T GIVE UP!" She jumped up and saw Naruto standing there with clenched fists. "Believe that the only way your weak is when you give up! When you try and believe and never give up you'll be able to do anything! That's' what I believe! That's my way as a ninja! To never give up! So go to it Sakura! I know you can do it!" Sakura stared, he was right! She nodded, she wasn't give up. "I promise you, Naruto, that will be my way a as a ninja too!" Naruto grinned, she spent the whole day practicing the stance, by the end of the day she was better than most of the clan members at the stance. Lord Hyuuga grinned proudly as Gaara and her practiced on a log, "Always throw all your body weight into it!" Sakura giggled, "Ok sensai Gaara!" Gaara blushed and looked away, Sasuke came forward. "But he's right Sakura. And another thing, stay focused always in a battle! That'll be your strength in a battle, cuz remember… strength isn't always everything!" Sakura nodded, what was the saying, "brains over bronze"? She smiled, "Kay!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura stood her ground grimly, she was not going to give up! She was not going to let her friends teachings go to waste. She got into Hyuuga stance and clenched up a sand fist. Everything she had ever learned or been told ran through her.

Iruka stared, something had happened, it was like she had all the sudden decided to REALLY fight, she reminded him so much of Naruto. Naruto too would stand and fight till the end. He came at her again but with a kunai, it slid past her shoulder creating a gaping wound, but to his amazement she didn't even flinch. "Why don't you just give up? I don't want to hurt you." She looked up at him with eyes just like Naruto.

Slowly, she repeated the same words she had heard so long ago. "Because the only way I'll be weak is when I give up…but when I try and believe and never give up, I can do anything! It's a promise I made to someone, and it's a promise I'll keep, it's MY way as a ninja." She smiled, she normally didn't use this stance but desperate times calls for desperate measures and she did not want to stay there fighting her teacher and losing. She waited calmly for him to come and when he did she used her brain and moved swiftly out of his way and and grab his arm, yanking it back. True to the sand fist she popped his elbow in and brought him to his knees. Using a Hyuuga punch she slammed him in his back so hard, remembering.

FLASHBACK

"You see here Sakura?" Lord Hyuuga pointed at the small point in Hinata's back. "If you hit your enemy there, all the chakra in upper body will be shut." He brought his hand to the front of Hinata, "If you hit your enemy here all the chakra his/her lower body will shut. That is a secret that only Hyuuga clan members know. And now you too."

END OF FLASHBACK

She pressed her hand to Iruka's front and shut down the rest of his body. Then she stepped back, leaving Iruka paralyzed and blinking.

Neji, Gaara, the rest of the gang, and Lord Hyuuga stared in awe. Lord Hyuuga and Hinata trembled. The 2 moves she had just used were moves taught only to the Hyuuga clan. Only one person outside of the Hyuuga clan had been taught that move. But there was no way, that it could be her, could it?

The announcer stepped forward and then looked back at the crowd. He grinned, the new kid sure new how to shock people. At the begging of the match it looked like she was a goner, but man did she show them! "Winner, the new kid! Haruno Sakura!" The crowd mumbled, no one could believe it. The only ones who didn't mumble were Shino and the had just arrived Lee and Tenten. They were shouting, "Way to go Sakura!" Except Shino, he just smirked. Kin sat in complete shock. She did sensai in in less than 3 moves! The man who had announced the winner walked up to Iruka, "Yo Iruka, need some help?" Iruka groaned. Naruto stared, completely dazed and in stoic. What that girl had said, he had said to someone else before. Exactly what she said. Their ninja ways were the same. Was it possible that she…?


	8. Chapter 8

PRESENT

Sakura took her seat nezt to Shino who sat there chuckling as people turned and stared at her as if she was an alien from outer space. Sakura put her head her hands hoping she could just disappear.

Another girl walked in, "Hello? My names Saya, I use to live her about 10 yrs ago but now I'm back and starting school here." The announcer who had said start stepped forward, "My names Kakshi and I'll be substituting for your actual teacher who is um…."he looked back to see Iruka try to call to a medic, he chuckled, "er…he's a liitle busy at the moment so you'll be sitting…." Ino stood up, "she'll be sitting here!" Kakashi nodded. "Ok, just go to that lady over there." Saya nodded and walked to Ino. Ino smiled, "I', so happy to see that your back." Saya looked at Ino funny first than grinned, "It's good to be back…" Hinata and Neji looked sharply at the girl, she had just lied. The puzzled look she gave Ino said that.

From her seat Sakura slightly whined. Normally this would bother Shino, he hated whinny people but in this case he just laughed. He couldn't help it. Sakura was funny. "Why did I have to fight and she didn't?" Shino smirked, "Cuz you knocked out the guy who would have made her fight." "How come Kin isn't picking on her?" Shino chukled and shrugged. "How come when I come in I'm looked at like 'oh my God!' and she's looked at like 'oh hi!'? Shino laughed harder and again shrugged. "And why the hell are you laughing at my confusion and sense of unfairness?" Shino choked and looked at her then snickered. Sakura rolled her eyes, but soon enough she was snickering too. In the end neither of them could hold it in and they just laughed out loud. Unfortunately their laughter quickly turned into embarrassment as the whole class turned to look at them. Apparently they had laughed a little too loud. They ducked for cover but was caught anyway. "Is my lesson funny Shino, Sakura?" They looked at each other, what do they say? Sasuke stared at her, did she just laugh in the middle of a major lesson? Shikamaru sighed, how troublesome. Shino and Sakura turned their heads and tried to hide their slight blushes. Luckily Lord Hyuuga saved them. "My fault, I pointed out that one of the backers was screaming like a girl and chasing a rat around in his underwear. My apologys. I won't distract your students again." Shino and Sakura turned to him, very confused. Their confusion skyrocketed when Lord Hyuuga winked at the. They weren't the only ones confused, Neji caught the wink and had no idea what to make of it. Hinata however smiled.

After school as Sakura was walking home, Hinata followed her anxiously. "S- Sakura right?" Sakura nodded, noting how the girls stuttered, just like someone she use to know did. "Can I walk with you?" Again Sakura nodded. They walked in silence. Sakura looked down wondering what to do, the silence was killing her. Then she noticed that a bracelet she had been wearing had fallen to the floor behind her. "Oh my God!" She picked up the bracelet and hugged it tightly. "Thank goodness it's ok!" Hinata watched her hug it and noted on the pattern.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, that's an odd pattern your doing on your bracelet. Pretty but odd. What is that?" Hinata asked as she and Sakura sat on the floor making bracelets Sakura smiled, "It's my special pattern, the Sakura blossom pattern!" Hinata giggled, "That's silly!" Sakura giggled and then the 2 of them erupted into fits of laughter.

END OF FLASHBACK

"HINATA!" Hinata shook her head, "Eh?" Sakura peered at her worriedly, "You kind of dazed out there…" Hinata shook her head and smiled, "No I was just remembering something." "Not to be nosy but ..what were you remembering? Something good? Cuz you were smiling," Hinata blinked, "Sakura….blossum….pattern..thats right her name was…..SAKURA!" Sakura jumped up at the sound of her name, "EH!" Hinata grasped her and hugged her tight, "God I've missed you!" Saakura struggled to get out of her arms when she froze, "What did you…say before…before you shouted my name.." Hinata stopped and let go, wiping away tears, "Sakura blossom pattern… it was your pattern wasn't it? You use to live here, 10yrs ago…" Sakura stared at her how did she know all of this stuff about her unless she…….  
"You were one of my friends when I lived here…..we made bracelets together and trained together…." The world around her spun, everything was turning into a fading color, "Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" Hinata smiled with tears in her eyes,"OH MY GOD!" They leapt at each other and hugged tightly.

Meanwhile, Ino clenched Saya's hand tightly, "It's been so long….!" Saya nodded, truth was she had no idea who Ino was she was just here cuz Lord Orochiamaru was paying her to be there so mshe could get close to Sasuke. "Everyone meet Saya, the girl from out past!" Kiba's mouth dropped open. "No way……" Saya grinned evily, "Way!"

Authors note: Thanx for the reveiws! I hate to bother you guys bu I'm gonna need some more votes, so far it's sas/saku at 3 and naru/saku at 4. I'm lost so if you guys could send some more votes on the pairings it would be nice..sry again for botherin you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

PRESENT

Sakura stayed there with Hinata; laughing, hugging, and crying they gripped each other hard. "I- I can't believe your back….. after all these years…. I was ready to give up hope." Hinata smiled through her flood of tears. Sakura smiled back. Together they walked to the Hyuuga house. "Remember my father?" Sakura nodded. Hinata laughed, "He had this idea where we would put of 'MISSING PERSON' signs around the neighborhood. Sakura's eyes widened, "Tell me your joking!" Hinata shook her head laughing. "Nope. Naruto, remember him?" Sakura nodded, "Blond hair, enthusiastic attitude? Course I do!" Hinata grinned, "He never gave up on finding you either." Sakura looked down. "In fact, he agreed with dad to put the posters up." She laughed as Sakura's head snapped up, "Oh my God…." Hinata grinned, "Yea, you were really missed." Sakura looked away. "Really Sakura, you were missed. You affected us all." Sakura turned to her sadly, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here.." Hinata shook her head, "It's ok, you're here now." Sakura nodded. Together they walked into the Hyuuga house.

"So Saya where have you been all these years?" Saya grinned, "I was in the village of sound." Ino's eyes widened, "I heard that the 3rd sannin, Orochimaru lives there." Saya nodded, "I've never met him but some of my friends had seen him." Kiba shook his head, "The important thing is that your safe and with us again." Ino and Chouji nodded. Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke tilted their heads. Could she really be the same girl from their past? Saya turned their heads, noting that they were staring at her. She bit her lip and tried not to blush, but it was very hard. They were very cute! Naruto narrowed his eyes, his gut and instincts told him that this was not the same girl from his past. She seemed to different. But that other girl, the new kid thatb had fought Iruka, Haruno Sakura. Now she seemed more like the girl from his past. He shook his head, but that wasn't possible, was it?

Hinata and Sakura turned a corner only to bump into a wall. Or at least they thought it was a wall, that's what it felt like. Looking up they discovered that it was actually Lord Hyuuga. Sakura blushed wondering what he would think if she told him that she thought he was a wall. "I'm NOT wall Miss Haruno Sakura." Sakura's eyes went wide, her mouth gaped, and her face went pale. Had he read her mind or did she say her thoughts out loud. Lord Hyuuga chuckled, "No I did not read your mind, your expression told me so." She blushed, feeling stupid. Hinata smiled, "Father this is the girl from the past. The first friend I had made friends with." Lord Hyuuga smiled, "Yes I know." Sakura and Hinata looked at him wondering, how did he know? "I saw you fight. You used the Hyuuga fighting style and secret move." Sakura thought back and grinned. Hinata's eyes widened, that's right. Besides the Hyuuga clan members, only Sakura had been taught the Hyuuga move and fighting style. A loud giggle was heard, they all lokked in the direction it had came from. "That would be the others, Sakura would you like to meet the others?" Sakura looked at Lord Hyuuga, "The others?" Hinata smiled, "After you left we decided to keep being friends. And when I say 'we' I mean the other people the 2 of us use to hang out with." Sakura made an 'oh' with her mouth, "You mean like Naruto and them. The old friends we use to hang out with?" Hianata nodded. "Yes of course I'd like to meet them!" She looked down sadly, "But are you sure they'll remember me?" Hinata thought back, "They should." Sakura grinned, "Then take me to them!" Hinata laughed but mentally sighed, Sakura was just as she remembered her to be. Sweet, kind, and full of joy. Lord Hyuuga walked behind them. They turned yet another corner and opened the door.

Naruto looked up. That new kid was here. Saya's eyes widened. What was SHE doing here? Hinata smirked as she saw Saya twitch. Sakura looked around being clueless to the hostility. Saya decided to get rid of the girl so she turned to Ino, "Ino she was really mean to me!" Ino's eyesbrows went up, "Is that so?" Saya nodded, Gaara's sand bundled. "I hate bullies." Saya mentally jumped for joy as Gaara prepared to defend her. Sakura turned to Gaara and stared, there was something about him that was familiar. Then she slapped her forward, now she remembered. She looked around and grabbed a paper, she bunched it in a ball and threw it at Gaara. Everyone gasped as Gaara twitched in anger. "Desecai! Strike 1! Sorry, didn't mean to give you a black eye!" Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, "Um Sakura, what was that all about?" Sakura smirked and layed one hand on her hip, "Gaara- sensai knows." Gaara stared at her, confused. He touched his head then blinked in shock, remembering a time where a pink haired girl threw a paper ball at him.

FLASHBACK

Sakura got up slowly, she glared at Gaara. He was pushing her too hard to learn to do a sand fist. She grabbed a paper ball and through it at him. He turned around. What was that for?" She made a giggle and then yelped as he leapt after her. They did a chase That would have made TOM and Jerry(the cartoon show) proud. They chased each other around the dojo, the yard, even the house. All the while Sakura was either laughing or yelping. Gaara finally eneded the chase in the garden where he did his final move. A flip that had him and Sakura sprawling. She laughed, he glared. She looked at him as he made the little lost boy look and tried to get the grass and gunk off his clothes. She smiled. "You know you were pushing me too hard.." He turned around, not even glancing at her. She felt guilty and decided to do something about it. She ran up to him and closed her tiny arms around his waist, he jumped slightly and smiled. "Desecai! Strike 1! Sorry, didn't mean to give you a black eye." He turned and and grinned, "Dimwit, you didn't give me a black- eye, though that did hurt." She grinned. "Thank you, thank you very much!" She did a dramatic bow that had Gaara rolling in laugter. Soon she was giggling too.

END OF FLSHBACK

Gaara looked back at Sakura's grinning face and laughed then he finally grinned. "Sakura?" She winked while sticking her tongue out. He shook his head.

Everyone stared in shock. Mainly they were thinking the same thing. Gaara hasn't really laughed or smiled since the girl from there past (Sakura) left. And yet here he was smiling and laughing. They were all thinking the same thing. Surely Gaara's actions meant that the end times were here, right?

Saya pouted, this was not good. Gaara turned his head to Saya thinking, bitch. Saya gulped, she did NOT like the look in his eyes. "Your not the girl from our pasts, I remember now." Ino looked at him in confusion. There must be some mistake Gaara." Gaara sister walked in in that moment. "SAKURA! YOUR BACK!" She ran to Sakura and nearly strangled her. "Temari? You know her?" Yeamri nodded, "Yea, see?" She held out a photo. "This is the girl from our pasts, I had asked her parents to send me pictures of her. I wanted to see how she was growing up. This was the last picture they sent." They all looked at Temari in astonishment. She got confused, "What?" Ino snached the picture from Temari and stared. Then she looked at Sakura, it was her! "Your sure?" Temari nodded, "Yup! Sorry I didn't tell you guys about this!" She hastily explained as she bagan to receive glares from others, especially Gaara, "They, her parents, told me to not tell anyone or no pictures! Something about her still being sick.." Everyone gasped as Sakura put her head down. Temari bit her lip. Kiba shook his head, "I don't know guys, isn't Saya the girl from our pasts?" Hinata, Gaara, and Lord Hyuuga shook their heads wildly. Itach walked in, "Sakura!" Sakura looked up, instantly recognizing him, "Itachi!" Sasuke stepped in front of Itachi quickly, "Wait, how do you…know she's the girl from our past?" Itachi blinked and looked at him as if he was stupid. "Cause the girl from our past was named Haruno Sakura and she had pink hair and jade eyes." They all blinked. Itachi had the beast memory out of all of them, so if he said that Sakura was the girl from their past they believed him. They all turned to Saya glaring, in deadly tones they all spoke at once, " Then who the hell are you?" They spread out arounf the room, most standing protectively around Sakura others stalking around Saya like predators.

Saya paled and her eyes grew wide, she was in deep trouble. So much so that she freaked out and fainted right after whispering, "I'm sorry master.."

Authors note: You might want to think of this as the season fanally for now, I'm going to visit my uncle soon so I won't be home or within space of my computer, sry. I'll start updating though as soon as I get back! Promise, until then, Happy New Years!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hey I'm back, I hope you all had a good new years! Sorry

for all the spelling mistakes in my last Chapter. Anyway, pairing are at

a tie, so for now I'm just going to do some BIG misunderstandings and

love triangles. Thanx for the votes and reviews, pleases keep them up! Oh and one other thing, don't count Saya out yet, she's going to play a major role in the next few chapters, if you don't like her now, then your going to probably hate her VERY soon.

PRESENT

Saya stared in fear, wide eyed. Sakura shook her head, "Guys lets just let her go, shes not worth it!" They all looked at Sakura then nodded. Saya ran out crying. "I can't believe that I believed her….. I'm SO sorry Sakura." Ino cried. Neji and Sasuke shook their heads, they were both embarrassed at being fooled and in disbelief. Sakura was actually and finally here?

Saya ran into an alley and continued to cry, until a figure showed up. "Master……". Saya quivered. The figure smiled a soft, cruel smile. "Hello Saya…."

Sakura sat in the middle of everyone. "Your really back?" Hinata clutched her hand, God how she had missed Sakura. "Yea I'm really back, and here to stay." They all smiled except Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. They were unsure. They walked out of the room silently. Sakura watched them go sadly. "Um guys? Can you excuse me a moment?" They all nodded hesitantly, none of them wanted to lose sight of her yet. She walked down the hall slowly until she reached the backdoor. She opened it and walked out onto the playground, she saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on pair of swings. "Um…hey guys…" Naruto smiled a hallow smile, Sasuke stared at the floor. "What took you so long?" Sakura stared at Sasuke and then in a blur of tears she ran to him and hugged him and Naruto. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She held onto them tighter, eventually they hugged her back. Soon they were all squeezing each other. Naruto began to cry softly, "I missed you SO much! I felt so lonely!" Sasuke just squeezed her for all he was worth. They stayed like that for a long while until they all broke off laughing. "Guys lets not mention that we cried, okay?" The all nodded and then laughed harder. Sasuke stood up, "I'm going to clean up before Neji sees me." Naruto nodded, "Yea me too, see you up stairs Sakura." They walked off.

"Master Kabuto! Please forgive me!" Kabuto smiled bitterly, "There, there..it's alright. Were the littlt brats mean to you?" Saya snarled with a nod. "That girl, Haruno Sakura…she's a bitch!" Kabuto smirked, "Do you want to get back at her? At them?" Saya nodded insanely. "Yes! I want to get at them!" She stared at him crazily. Kabuto nodded, "Good. Here." He handed her a pouch. "It's a gift from the head master Orochimaru, give it to Neji Hyuuga. It will blind him of his Byakkugan (sry if I spelt that wrong) eye. Then do this.." He whispered into her ear. She gasped and shivered. "It will be done, you can reassure the head master of that." She gave Kabuto a bow then ran off. Kabuto smirked in the darkness then disappeared.

Sakura walked through the halls, blinded with memories. She looked out the window onto a certain tree. She ran outside to it, smiling as she remembered.

FLASHBACK OF PAST

"What are you guys doing?" Neji asked. Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. "We're going to playa game that Sakura showed us! It's called 'Hide and Seek' ! Wanna play!" Neji tilted his head. 'Hide and Seek'? Sakura slapped her head, she guessed that being apart of big families meant pretty much no games. She explained the rules as bluntly as possible. "Look, someones going to count to 10 and the rest have to hide. When the person counting to 10 is done they have to go find us. It's really easy and fun!" Neji nodded, still looking confused. Hinata counted to 10 as they all went to hide. Neji and Sakura ran outside, "Look Neji! A tree! Maybe we could hide up there in the bushes!" Neji stared at it through narrowed eyes. "I don't kknow Sakura, that tree doesn't look safe." Sakura shook her head it'll be fine!" Neji shook his head, "I'm going to hide behind the bench over there." He walked off to a nearby bench, Sakura began to climb. When she reached the top a branch popped, she came crashing to the ground, going through almost every branch. "Ow…."She tried to get up but her ankle and wrist seemed to be twisted. "Neji… Hinata….somebody!" She stayed there alone and began to crawl, crying all the way.

Neji looked over the bench then ran to Sakura, "I told you not to climb that branch!" Sakura muttered something like "Shut up!" Neji smirked and then bent to pick her up. "Neji don't ! I'm heavy!" Neji scoffed, "Yea right! Your light like a feather." Sakura laughed, "Yea a feather who crashed like an elephant!" They laughed together as Neji carried her up the, "Neji we're both so silly!" Sakura giggled, Neji grunted. "I am not silly!" Sakura chuckled, "What ever silly!"

Naruto and gang came running up the stairs. Ino and Hinata were crying, Naruto was on the verge of crying. "Does it hurt?" Sakura got down from Neji's arms, "No, I feel just fi- UGHHHHHH" She dropped to the floor and moaned. Her ankle and wrist weren't just twisted, her ribs were broken from one of the heavy branches. Neji watched in horror as his uncle came running up the stairs just as Sakura started to go limp. As Sakura layed in the bed later Neji peered close. "Hey Neji…" Neji gulped, "Does it hurt?" Sakura nodded, "A little." Neji's eyes stared in concern, "If it makes you feel better, like in less a pain then you can call me silly.." Sakura smiled and began to sleep, feeling Neji's tears on her face. "Ok silly.." She felt Neji smile.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura smiled at the memory, she heard footsteps behind her. "If it makes you feel better, like in less pain then you can call me silly." He whispered softly. "Ok silly.." She smiled and turned around. Neji smiled and they ran to each other and hugged, walking back to the room their friends waited at slowly and silently.

In the dark, just outside the house, someone smirked. Eyes glowing he whispered softly, "I'll be seeing you all soon small ones."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sry that it took me awhile to update, but just as I promised, if you didn't like Saya then your going to hate her now, this may suck but pleases bear with me and pleaes review, NO flamers though.

PRESENT

Saya snuck her head into the Hyuuga mansion. She looked around. Coats was clear making Saya grin. She tiptoed into the kitchen and went straight for the cupboard. She poured a few drinks and slipped the pouch that Kabuto had given her next to it. She pressed the intercom button on the wall to speak to a maid. "Hello?"

A voice responded, "Can I help you Miss?"

Saya grinned, "Yes, there are some drinks down in the kitchen that need to be delivered to Neji- sama, next to them is a small black pouch containing cold medicine. I am afraid that Neji- sama has been sick, can you make sure that the medicine is poured into a cup and given to poor Neji- sama?"

The voice answered "yes.." Saya clicked off. She chuckled to herself and walked out the door taking out her cell phone as she went. She dialed and waited, "Hello? Tenten? This is Saya! …Yea hi… listen I know you like Neji….what do you mean how do I know? It's pretty easy to see…yea..anyway I told Neji and he totally wants to meet you!" She pulled away as Tenten screamed in her ear, " …..ow…..yea….not joking…really….anyway you have to come here to the Hyuuga state, yea…dress nice…no you have to be here ASAP. Yea like now!..ok…bye!" She hung up and grinned.

A maid knocked on the door, Chouji answered. "Drinks?" the maid asked shyly. Everyone nodded a thank you as the maid walked out. Sakura sighed as the cool drink slid down her throat.

The group had been talking about old times when all the sudden Neji's eyes began to bulge out, his face growing rapidly pale. He wheezed and gripped his throat. His breath fading out. Sakura looked at his face, "Neji, are you okay? Are you choking?" Neji shook his head, he dropped to the floor causing Ino to scream. Sakura ran forward while everyone began to crowd around worriedly. Sakura dipped down to feel his pulse, if he wasn't pulsing then…. She'd need to do.."Guys..we need to do CPR."

Everyone gasped and looked around. They all looked at Naruto and Sasuke, except Sakura. She looked around confused, why was everyone looking at Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto and Sasuke blushed and shook.

"Don't look at me! I am not kissing Neji!"

Sasuke growled, "I am NOT gay!"

Ino giggled, "Are you sure? You did kiss Naruto!"

Sasuke scowled.

Sakura gasped, "You guys kissed? Really? Wow, so are you 2 a couple?"

Naruto looked horrified, "HELL NO!"

Sasuke shook his head, "It was just one kiss, and it was on accident!"

Chouji shook his head, "But it was till a kiss!"

Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads wildly.

Sakura looked amazed, "Wow I never knew any gay guys before!"

Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison, "BUT I AM NOT GAY!"

Kiba bit his lip,"Um guys? I don't care if your gay but…..Neji?"

Everyone did a "ohhhhhhhhh yeaaa" (poor Neji)

Tenten ran over excitedly, "I'm here!" Saya walked to her smiling. Tenten gave Saya a funny look, "Um I though we were going to meet Neji." She blushed.

Saya smiled, "We are, I was just bird watching while you were out, here take a look at that one, it's really beautiful."

Tenten chewed her lip and nodded, she grabbed the binoculars from Saya and looked in the direction Saya was pointing at, It was a branch by Neji's window.

Sakura walked over to Neji and bent over him, "Ok, I'll do it." She took a deep breath and and shoved air into his mouth, repeating the CPR procedure she had learned.

Saya smirked as Tenten gasped, the plan was working. Tenten began to cry as she looked through Neji's window. Her new pal Sakura was making out with Neji, her beloved Neji. She gripped the binoculars, unable to pull away. She was confused, didn't Neji like her? Was he just actually fooling her? Sakura could get a lot of guys, so why Neji? Were they all just fooling with her?

Tenten closed her eyes as pain closed exploded through her. Her stomache lurched.

Saya grabbed the binoculars and made a fake gasp, "That bitch! She knew you liked Neji! And Neji told me he like you! What a bunch of ass wholes!" Tenten looked at her tearfully, "She knew I liked him?" Saya nodded, "The bitch!" Tenten clenched her fist. Saya inwardly grinned, "Hey you know what? Why don't you get revenge on them? It'll be fun. And I know how you could do it too! Here!" She handed Sakura a sheet of paper, "Post these around school. And give the paper underneath it to a teacher, say that you found it on passroom." Tenten looked at the papers, wondering, she looked up, "Passroom?" Saya shrugged, "Don't woory they'll know what you mean."

Tenten thought for a moment and then nodded, "It'll be done tomorrow." She walked off never seeing the smirking Saya.

Meanwhile Sakura bent one more time only for Neji to jump up, gasping. "Wha…what just..?" They all just smiled at him, hugging him. They were all just glad he was ok.

The next day people were all looking at Sakura funny and glaring at Neji. Sakura had no idea what was going on till she looked at the news board. She burst out crying as she looked at a notice that stated that she was porn star, underneath the words was a picture of Sakura in a bunny costume. Ino stared, "That's not even you Sakura, that's photo shop prints. Where you paste a different body ontop of someone's picture. Your head, but soooo not your body." They all looked at her confused, she sighed "Sakura does not have a tan, mole, or freckles." They all nodded.

Next to the notice was a cheat sheet with answers from exams and tests, on the bottom was a ownership print claiming to be owned by Neji. Everyone looked at him, he glared at the sheet.

A teacher walked over scowling, "You 2 had better explain yourselves!" Everyone looked at her with intense eyes. Neji glaring and Sakura crying.

At the corner Saya and Tenten smirked. Tenten got her ' revenge' and Saya got her mission done.

Author's note: I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. As for pairings it keeps ending it a vote so I've decided that I'll just do alternate endings between Sak/naru AND Sak/Sasu and the usual pairings, that way everyone's happy k? Untill then…. Heheh forget it…later!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sry that it took me awhile to update, it's a long story. But anyway….Thanx for the reviews, I hope you'll do more after this.

PRESENT

Neji scowled as he came out of the office with Sakura an hour after they had found the posters of Neji being a cheat and Sakura being a porn star. Sakura was still crying a little.

"They made me take a damn test just to see if I really was smart. Plus make up a exam just to see if I had ever cheated. And they made Sakura sit for an hour so they can investigate, then they called out parents to see if everything was true or not. They had our parents go through our at home computers!" Neji snarled, his Byakuggan flaring (sry if I spelt that wrong.)

Ino's fist slammed into her palm, "Who ever did this is SO GONNA PAY!" Chouji and the others nodded. They walked off together until they came into the lunch room

"Hey Hyuuga! Did you use your evil eye to cheat?"

"How did that pink haired brat get into this school?"

"I knew it! It's always the quiet ones right?"

Salura lost it, it was one thing for people to pick on her but NOT her friend! She climbed up on a table and did some hand seals. "Bayatan No Jutsu!" Everyone was thrown into the air and put into small dark circles. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF EVERYONE'S CRAP! I AM NOT A PORN STAR! AND NEJI IS NO CHEATER! THEY EVEN HAD US TAKE TESTS AND GO THROUGH SPECAIL FILES TO PROVE IT!" Her chest rose up and down, her face red. "IF I EVER HEAR YOU SPEAK EVEN PNCE OUT OF THIS CRAP I'LL MAKE UP SOME LIES ABOUT YOU OR FIND SOME SECRETS ABOUT YOU AND POST THEM AROUND SCHOOL! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T! I GOT KONOHA'S NUBER ONE GOSSIP CREW!" For emphasis Ino, Hinata, and the gang took out their phones and grinned evilly. "AND THEN YOU CAN KNOW HOW ME AND NEJI FEEL! AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK I'LL JUST USE THE SECOND FORM OF THIS JUTSU WHICH I GURANTTEE WILL HURT LIKE HELL, UNDERSTAND!" Everyone else was quiet, Sakura bristled like and angry boar and in a loud bellow she roared, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Everyone nodded. She snorted, "Good." She snapped her fingers and walked off. Everyone looked at each other, Naruto and Sasuke ran off after Sakura while Neji and Gaara glared at everyone with deadly promises in their eyes. Some guys got cocky and stood up, "Like we'll do what she says. She probably couldn't hurt a fly that witch." The gang turned to the guys slowly, smirking evilly and cracking their knuckles saying "You wanna bet?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned the corner and found Sakura staring at the posters again. The put her hand on it and wept, "That isn't me…it isn't…." She fell to her knees crying. Without hesitation Sasuke and Naruto walked up to her and held her. Whispering, "We know.."

In the cafeteria Neji had a boy pinned to the wall by a kunai. Gaara had a guy in his sand coffin. Chouji was sitting on a boy while the boy wheezed for air. Shikamaru put a guy in the shadow jutsu and had the guy doing embarrassing things like pulling his pants down. Kiba had some guy on a the floor eating dog food. And Ino had used her special mind jutsu to lock a guy in the freezer storage. Hinata meanwhile ran down the hall to look for Sakura. But when she turned the corner she froze as she heard Saya and Tenten speak.

"We got them good! I mean, man did you see their faces?" Saya laughed.

"Yea…. But it still hurts. I still can't believe that they did what they

did."

"I know…"

"I mean how could they do that? If Sakura knew I like him then why did

she kiss Neji? The guy I like… and if Neji like me then why would

he…I just…" She sighed.

Saya patted her back, "It's alright, I completely understand Tenten."

Tenten smiled, " Yea thanks. If you hadn't been bird watching outside

the Hyuuga estate.. then I would have never known what a bunch

of back stabbing jerks Neji and Sakura are…"

Hinata gasped, she came out from the corner slowly, walking to Saya like a predator. She stopped in front of Tenten and Saya with a grim face. Tenten and Saya stered at Hinata, part in shock and part in a challenging way. Hinata smiled sweetly in response and slapped BOTH Tenten and Saya.

Saya and Tenten sputtered, "What did you do that for?" Hinata didn't answer, she glared. Saya chuckled, "Oh, trying to protect your cheating cousin?" Tenten snorted.

Hinata's evil eye flashed out lethally. "No… it's because..Saya you're a weasel… Tenten..your stupid."

Tenten and Saya's eyes popped out, "Say what?" Hinata smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"You heard me…I don't know what Saya told you or did to you but… yesterday..Neji was poisoned..if you don't believe me you could read the police report.. and Sakura.. saved him.. so if it wasn't for her..Neji would me dead..she gave him CPR." Tenten gaped as Hinata gave her the police report she had been carrying around. "And as for Sakura or Neji knowing that you like Neji, they didn't and still don't know. I mean, I didn't even know!" Tenten turned torward Saya.

"Saya…did you know about this?" Tentenh asked. Saya shook and said nothing.

"A long time ago… me and my friends met this our first friend, she was bubbly and happy.. she brightened up everyone's lives. She moved away… she told us that 10 yrs later she'd come back, so we waited. And in walked Saya saying that she was that girl who had befriended me and my friends long ago, but she lied. Sakura was that girl." Hinata stated quietly.

Saya shook her head, "But how would you know? It's been, what 10 yrs since you had met that girl?" She shook her hair back.

Hinata grinned, "Because that girl was the only one who had been taught the Hyuuga, Subaku, and Uzumaki styles that had been outsider to all those clans." She snickered as Saya paled.

Tenten shook with rage, "You tricked me?" She pulled out her kunai, "You made me hurt the guy I cared for and the friend I was just getting to know!"

Saya started to step back, pale and shuddering. "N- no, it's not like that! Believe me, p-please!"

Tenten stepped forward, "Why should I! You've done nothing but lie! I could have been thanking Sakura and telling Neji I love him! Not hurting them!" She raised her Kunai only to be stopped by none other than Sakura.

"That's enough Tenten… you were already forgiven…." Sakura said softly. Surrounding them was just about the whole school. Tenten turned only to stare into the shocked white eyes of Neji.

Tenten broke, throwing herself at Neji she cried, "I am s- sorry!" She sobbed, Neji sighed and said nothing. Everyone alse just watched them.

Author's note: A little short, sry.. but some of the stuff I had written got deleted so.. you'll have to wait till next chap to see it.. sry guys…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sry that it took me awhile to update, it's a long story. But anyway….Thanx for the reviews, I hope you'll do more after this.

PRESENT

Neji held Tenten in the nurses office as she cried her heart out sobbing "I'm sry! I'm sry! I'm SO sry!"

Neji held on, not knowing what to say. Outside the office Sakura sat quietly. She had never been so truly hated before. Why did Saya do what she did? Why'd didn't Tenten think to ask? She shook her head, she had thought that coming back home would be a good thing but, so far it was only causing pain. She hung her head low, sadness crept through her.

Sasuke watched Sakura next to Naruto who was doing the same thing. They stared like dummies, not knowing what to do.

Naruto walked over slowly, as if scared. "Sakura?" His hearts kipped a beat as she looked up at him with her wet green eyes. He swallowed. Since he could remember she had always had his heart. At first it was just a brotherly type love but then when he found out she was leaving all those yrs ago, he realized that he had truly loved her.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto? We'll always be best friends right?" Little Sakura asked shyly.

Naruto's head shot up. He looked at like she was crazy. Of course they'd always be best friends! He couldn't imagine it any other way. He watched as she looked up at him sadly. "Naruto… promise you won't forget me?" His eyes widened. Was she….? Was she going to…. No she wouldn't… she couldn't leave… right?

She walked up to their group and tears for the first time since he had known her spilled from her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone.. but.. my mommy says that it's not healthy for me to stay here. The doctor told her I nee to go away or stay here and be hospitalized. I'm sorry…. That my health is no so good but I'll do my best! The doctor says that if I'm a good girl I can come back in 10 yrs or less!"

Naruto was the first to speak, and for the first time ever his voice shook and his body trembled. "So… your.. leaving?"

Sakura nodded. Immediately people began to cry or fall apart. Hinata and Ino cried the loudest. Gaara and Naruto for the first time let out silent tears. Sasuke walked out the room with Neji, they both got sick at the new and was really dizzy. Lord Hyuuga and Lord Uchiha went really pale. Everyon else went stoic and looked around sadly. Most had some tears in their eyes while other went stoic and numb. Temari was the only one who fainted.

Naruto watched his first friend, his best friend prepare to leave him. His heart began to hurt and one night he just couldn't take it. Like any little kid would he ran to his adopted papa Iruka. He crawled into Iruka's lap and leaned his head onto Iruka's shoulder. His little body shaking.

Iruka heald onto him, cooing him and patting him. He hugged Naruto back

Naruto looked at Iruka. His face contorted in confusion and pain. "Iruka papa I don't know whats wrong but… it hurts… it hurts a lot right here." His fist clenched against his chest. Clutching his shirt over his heart. "I don't want Sakura to go….. I want her to stay.. I want her to stay.." He began to rock back and forth. Iruka rocked him and sighed sadly.

"It's alright.. I was afraid this would happen…" He said nothing after that. Naruto spent the night cuddled in his papa's arms, his little body would jerk and shake once in a while.

In the morning he watched Sakura go. He fell to his knees, his chest hurt. He wanted to yell, "COME BACK!" But he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't be able to live long if she stayed there. And that's when he realized it. His shock made him go pale. Once when he had asked Papa what true love was his papa had answered "It's when you truly care about something. When you would let them go or give them up if it would make them happy even if it hurt them. Like your parents Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip as he recalled those words. He loved Sakura. He wanted her to be happy and healthy even though it was killing him to see her go. "Sakura.."

PRESENT

Naruto stared, he bent down and hugged her. He let her lean on him as he comforted her. He felt himself smile.

Behind him he never noticed a pair of red Sharigan eyes watching them with longing, hurt, and anger.

A/N: Sry that this was kind of short. I'll update soon though. I'm going to start adding the romance pat of now. And like I promised I will do to endings. A sas/sak one and a Nar/Sak one so everyone will be happy! I hope you guys had a good Valentines day! Cya!


End file.
